Reave
} | name = Reave | gameimage = Reave130xWhite.png | cardimage = ReaveModx256.png | hotkey = 3 | energy = 50 | description = Dash through enemies as a wall of Sentient energy, leeching shields and health from any encountered, enhanced for thralls. Energy Cost (Danse Macabre active): 25 | strength = 2% / 4% / 6% / 8% (hitpoints drain/restore) 10% / 20% / 30% / 40% (thrall hitpoints drain/restore) | duration = 0.25 / 0.5 / 0.75 / 1 s (duration) | range = 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 m (current width) | misc = 1 (Mesmer Skin ally buff charge) | info = *Revenant transforms into a torrent of Sentient energy that surges forward for 0.25 / 0.5 / 0.75 / 1 second. While traveling in energy form, Revenant is intangible, invulnerable to damage and protected against new Status Effects, as he pushes an energy current with a width of 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 meters. Reave can be manually cancelled by pressing the ability key again (default ) during the dash. **Dash duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Casting speed is affected by and . **Current width is affected by Ability Range. *Enemies passing through the energy current are drained 2% / 4% / 6% / 8% of their maximum Shields and Health, while Revenant restores 2% / 4% / 6% / 8% of his maximum shields and health from each enemy leeched; all active status effects on Revenant are also transferred to enemies he passes through. **Drain/restore percentages are affected by Ability Strength. **Does not restore shield points to Revenant if enemies do not possess shields. **Hitpoints from enemies can be drained and restored to Revenant multiple times, if enemies pass through the same instance of Reave. *'Ability Synergy': **Reave's shield and health drain/restore percentages increase 5 times (10% / 20% / 30% / 40% by default) against ed enemies. ***The drain percentage displayed in Abilities and the Upgrade screen display the Thrall-empowered drain. **While is active, Reave restores 1''' charge per thrall that Revenant passes through, up to the full charge count. **While Mesmer Skin is active, allies such as Warframes and Companions that pass through Reave's current will gain a Mesmer Skin buff with '''1 charge that lasts until used. **Can be cast for 50% reduced energy cost and cancelled at any time during . Casting speed becomes instantaneous and allows limited steering with the movement keys during the dash. *During Reave, Revenant continuously dashes toward the direction of the aiming reticle. **While grounded, Revenant can freely change his dash direction. **While airborne, Revenant cannot change directions until he makes contact with a horizontal surface. *Casting Reave is a full body animation that interrupts standard movement and other actions, with exception to Danse Macabre. *Revenant visually becomes translucent and enveloped in Sentient energy during the dash. *Sentient energy cloak, energy current, and particle trails are affected by Revenant's chosen Warframe energy color. | stance = | augment = | tips = *Since Reave deals a set percent damage to enemies' health, it can scale indefinitely. **Without mods, at 100% Ability Strength, it would take 13 Reave casts to kill any enemy, only 3 if that enemy is enthralled. **The percent damage is always significantly reduced against Nox, even with enthralled one. Thus, it is quite ineffective and inefficient to kill them with Reave. *Use Aim Glide during Reave to descend slowly. *Move the aiming reticle during Reave to change your dash direction. *Dash in a circle around enemies to drain from them multiple times. *If a turret on the Plains of Eidolon is hit with Reave, it is instantly destroyed, regardless of level. | max = | bugs = }} See also * es:Drenar Category:Revenant Category:Update 23